Chemistry section
by joruni
Summary: Roy wants pause from work and so he hides in library, to have a nap on his favourite spot, only to find it taken by his youngest subordinate. Who seems to be crying... First fic; Pure fluff – Roy/Ed


**Finally I decided to jump into world of writers as well. This was written in my PC for ages. English isn't my mother tongue**, **therefore****I wanted to get better before posting something.**

**Now, my file with stories became quite big - be prepared, there will come more of me ;)**

**This baby is first story I finished, so please tell me about any mistakes that I missed.**

**EDIT: uploaded edited version - thanks to wonderful FMAsonlyAlice. :)  
**

* * *

It was time for lunch. I waited until everyone was gone and swung my black trench coat around my shoulders and exited my office. I had enough of signing stupid documents, so I decided it might be a good time to hide in the library

A few minutes of sweet silence and maybe a short, brief nap. That was exactly what I needed at the moment.

I was headed toward myfavorite corner between the bookshelves - just behind the chemistry section- where almost no one ever goes. A perfect place for hiding and napping.

It didn't take me too long to get there and I walked past the rows of bookshelves. I stopped to see if my place was free, but then I froze. I never thought that _he_ would be hiding in _my_ place. On the floor, leaning his back against shelves with his arms around his legs, sat Fullmetal. A short joke was already forming in my head, but…._he sobbed. _His shoulders continued to shake and I lost all interest in making fun of him.

"Fullmetal … are you crying?" When he heard my voice, he panicked and raised his head, looked at me and turned around to hide his face. "What's wrong?" I walked around the corner of bookshelf.

"No, I wasn't! " He shrieked and rubbed his eyes with back of his hand. "The air is all dry and dusty from books and it made my eyes itchy." It was so obvious that he is lying. Not only that. There was still one forgotten tear on his cheek as he faced me, but he pretended not to notice. "And what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come here and take a small rest. Hiding from Hawkeye." I said, with soft smile and knelt beside him. "Yeah, and sorry for thinking that you were crying. I was absolutely wrong." I raised my hand to his face and lightly wiped the tear with my thumb. "But if you ever feel the need to talk to somebody, you know you can talk to me. I'm not going to eat you." His eyes widened under my touch.

"Thanks," he said in small voice.

"Anytime Fullmetal … So… I think I'm going to forget napping and head back to the office." I let my hand drop to my side and I turned to leave Ed there, in his own thoughts, but he grasped my sleeve and stared fixedly at the floor. He murmured: "Can you stay a little bit longer?"

Without my permission, a gentle smile appeared on my face. I just couldn't resist this honest side of him. I sat next to him, close enough for him to rest his head on my shoulder. I knew that he wanted to speak, so I stayed quiet. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he began. Ed looked into my eyes searching for something in them. Perhaps hope, or strength.

"Am I a bad brother?" His expression was so honest, full of sadness, and childish, showing that rare side of him that we all knew was there.

_This isn't good._

"Ed! What are you talking about? How can you even think about something like that?"

"Because…I'm the older brother, so I was supposed to take care of Al, to protect him, and now he is just an empty suit of armor. I failed! He must hate me. It was my idea and I screwed it all up. I was too selfish, it's my fault. Everything! " His voice was shaking.

My instinct took over and in an attempt to protect younger man from sadness I hugged him tightly. A couple of times he tried to pull away from me, but I only squeezed him tighter.

"Shhh. It will be all right."

I felt his chest rise a few times as he desperately tried to swallow his tears, but it wasn't working. Giving up his efforts to stay strong, he wrapped his hands behind my back tightly and burst into tears. I pulled him even closer and lay my cheek on top of his head. I rubbed his back, quietly shushing and speaking gently to him.

"Calm down Ed. It will be alright." I gently began to rock back and forth. After a few minutes his sobs slowed to a series of heavy breathing and whimpering and he relaxed and rocked with me in my embrace. He regained his composure, so I tried to speak to him with hints of a smile in my voice.

"You fool! How can you even say that? Al loves you. He is too kind to hate someone, especially you. For god's sake, you sacrificed your arm for him! You are the best brother he could ever have had."

"But still it was my idea in first place and…" He protested, but I cut him off.

"I'm not finished yet!" I growled, and Ed turned his face up and looked at me.

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, but only horrible people or total fools are able to do something like what you did and don't try to correct it…" His eyes narrowed sadly. "But you decided to try to reconcile your mistakes. And you are trying with all your power and the will you have to do it is greater than anyone else's. It's admirable! You are giving up so much to reach your goal… for Al. He knows that and loves you for it. Because of that decision, you are the greatest person I've ever met." Shivers ran down my spine, and in that second I decided to tell him what I wanted to for so long. Bending my neck, I kissed the top of his head, feeling his golden hair brush against my lips.

"Because of that determination, I love you." And I kissed his forehead. In his golden eyes, still red from crying, I saw confusion, but on his lips appeared a small melancholic smile. I pushed his chin up with my finger, so our lips were at the same level, but I stopped, only millimeters apart.

"Can I?" came a throaty whisper, more of a plea than a question.

"If you really want to, but hurry up before I start to doubt that this is nothing more than just a foolish dream." Ed groaned back.

"You are speaking nonsense." I mumbled, just before pressing my lips to his in a short kiss.

Without lust, without hidden intentions or expectations, only sweet recognition of him next to me, I kissed him. It was the gentlest kiss I had ever received. Not the most beautiful, but definitely one of them.

"_Me_ speaking nonsense? Look at yourself: _'That's why I love you.'_"Ed said when our lips parted.

"But it's true. I really meant that." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I know and that's the biggest nonsense. Look at us. Two crazy alchemists." The blond sighed and buried his face in my lightly pounding chest.

"True." I chuckled, aware that he said _us_, but pretended to ignore it.

"How much time do you have until Hawkeye starts getting mad?"

"About half an hour."

"Great." Edward mumbled against fabric of my uniform. He shifted to more of a lying position with his torso and head resting against my chest. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and he began to drag his fingertips up and down my arm, to show that he was still awake. I rubbed his back in pointless patterns as warmth and contentment enveloped me.

* * *

**That's it. How was it? Drop a review if you found this good or there was something that needs to get better, it will become food for my soul and muse.**

**J. ;)**


End file.
